DESCRIPTION (Taken from the application) The CURE: Digestive Diseases Research Center is composed of a cohesive group of physicians and basic scientists with strong independent grant-supported research programs in the biology of the gut, with special emphasis upon regulation of mucosal cell function and gut neuroscience. CURE first received NIDDK funding in 1974 as a center to study peptic ulcer disease and became a Digestive Disease Core Center in 1989. The research emphasis of the center is acquisition of new knowledge about cellular and physiological processes that control gut function and translation of this knowledge into development of therapy for patients with gastrointestinal diseases. CURE initially established its reputation for work in clinical peptic ulcer disease, physiological regulation of acid secretion, and parietal cell mechanisms for secreting acid. Demonstration that Helicobacter pylori is an essential factor in pathogenesis of ordinary peptic ulcer disease brought new aspects of mucosal cell biology into the forefront of research at CURE. The interests and activities of center members have evolved along with science in this area and now include several facets of gastrointestinal regulatory physiology and cell biology. CURE's new name reflects more appropriately the broad interests of its members, including gastroduodenal mucosal physiology and disease; intestinal transport, intestinal inflammation, nutrition, and pancreatic secretion; neurophysiology and neuroenteric disease; and hormones, receptors, and signal transduction. The five Biomedical Research Cores outlined in this proposal provide ready access to technology and to clinical and biological materials that are essential to the programs of center members. These cores provide custom antibody production, sophisticated peptide chemistry techniques, access to modem cellular imaging to study membrane proteins and their functions, animal models for studying physiology and pathophysiology, and access to a broad range of techniques and patients for clinical studies. The Administrative Core provides a wide range of administrative support for members and for center activities including a dynamic enrichment program. The Pilot and Feasibility Program has provided a successful mechanism for aiding development of new research programs by young investigators, and recipients usually have obtained independent funding. The center provides an optimal environment for cooperation and collaboration among its investigators, who have had a major impact on mucosal biology and on peptic ulcer disease over the past two decades and promise to have an even larger impact upon expanded research areas with continued support from the center.